


They Can Wait

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Angst?, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Fingering, Like a prostitute would be set for life, Mean Queens, One-Shot, Oral Sex, READ THE NOTE!, Smut, So much fucking sex its ridiculous in the tags, school sex, tagging is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: Upon turning around, Regina came face to face with Heather. Her heart skipped a beat and the young blonde took a small step back before Heather took her hand."We need to go."





	They Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!   
> So! Have I got the shit in store for you!   
> Recently a friend of mine has come out of nowhere with an amazing ass ship, and honestly, I fell head over heels for it within two minutes. Right after seeing her do some art for it, I legit stopped and was like,"Is this a thing?"  
> After looking all over the fuckin' internet, no one has any work on these two, so, Hi! I'll be the first to make it popular on Archive. ~Friendly Neighborhood Smut Writer comin' through for you horny children. xD   
> Nah, I'm pullin' on your dick, in reality, I honestly enjoy writing this stuff more than I probably should. 
> 
> ~THE SHIP   
> The ship introduced within this piece is a crossover ship between Mean Girls, and Heathers. Both are amazing movies, so, 10/10 go and watch those or see the musical! (I'm seeing Mean Girls on Broadway on July 11th. Fucking stoked!)   
> So!   
> The actual ship is Heather Chandler and Regina George.  
> The two are adored by nearly everyone and honestly, it sounds amazing just saying that. A true power couple tbh.   
> Their ship name, my friend actually came up with it. Legit, she put it as like a title of one of her drawings and I was like,"That shit is screaming at me. Boom. There it is!"   
> The ship name for these two is "Mean Queens". (So original, right? xP)   
> It works out, I swear. 
> 
> Of course, because I love all of you, have the basics and I'll shut up. :) 
> 
> [BASICS]
> 
> ~Heather Chandler   
> Oldest  
> Tallest  
> Silver Eyes  
> Strawberry Blonde 
> 
> ~Regina George  
> Youngest  
> Shortest  
> Green Eyes  
> Blonde 
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

Walking through the school halls, Heather Chandler let out a small growl as her search continued. For once, it seemed nearly impossible to spot the girl normally clad in pink on a Wednesday. Her silver gaze cut through the crowd like butter, most people scurried out of her way when she would turn in her direction. Her red heels clacked against the floor violently as she made her way down the hall, looking from locker wall to locker wall. Heather’s heart was beating harshly against her rib cage as she let out a small groan, clenching her fingers into a fist at her side. Upon turning the corner, Heather felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the familiar pink pastel skirt in her view. Blonde locks nearly had her grasping for her own breath as she nearly tripped over her heels heading for the girl. 

Casting a smirk to her two friends, Regina George let out a near snicker as a boy tripped on his shoelaces as he passed by them, more than likely he had been staring at the trio. A hand ran down her body, flattening her shirt as she adjusted her skirt, her hot pink heels turned effortlessly as she began her walk down the crowded hallway. Sea green eyes nearly dulled as she saw no flash of red in her sight. Normally, she’d have seen Heather’s bright red blazer by now, but for once she didn’t. Regina kept a frown off of her face as she flashed her pearly whites at some random, being sure to make sure it was just the right amounts of flirty and bitchy. Somehow, it always worked on the Lessers, they would grovel at her feet like yesterday’s trash.

“Regina-“

“Hey! What’re you-!”

Being whipped around, Regina was ready to smack the person who had her hand in their hold. Her sea green eyes nearly darkened to a forest green as she was ready to glare the unknown person down. Maybe ruin their lives in the process. She could tell that her friends were ready to back her up, seeing their stances change in her peripherals. The minute she came face to face with bright silver eyes, Regina felt her heart stop.  
Heather Chandler was a fucking mess. The girl was heated up, her face burning just as red as the junior’s blazer. Regina nearly went into a state of shock as she stared up at the older girl, swallowing down her anger as it was replaced with near fear. 

“Heather-“

“We need to go.”

Yanking the girl away from her friends, Gretchen and Karen raised respective brows at one another as they looked to the two blondes.

“Hey! We have to-“

“I’ll have her back later.”

Turning on her heel, it was just like that, that Regina was stuck in Heather’s grasp. The girl’s hold on her wrist was near deathly as her knuckles seemingly turned white. Her body was heating up and Heather could feel herself throbbing as she bit back a groan. It was getting harder by the second to not turn and stare down the girl in her hold.

“Heather, what the fuck-“

“Must you question everything?”

Her voice came out in a near growl as she turned the corner, almost knocking into a few unsuspecting people. Students moved out of the way left and right for the two queens, looks of fear covering their features as they ran for the nearest classroom. It was like two hungry lions entering a hall full of gazelle, antelopes, hell, maybe even some warthogs if Heather were being honest. Not realizing her nails digging into the girl’s wrist, when Heather heard Regina whine next to her, she swore a shock went straight to her core. Her movements faltered and for a moment, Regina looked at the older strawberry blonde with quite some fear.

“Heather-“

“Please, just.. Shut up.”

Even her voice was getting to her. Heather just needed to get to their new destination and get this all sorted out. Even amounts of anger and lust clouded the girl’s mind as she pushed a student out of the way, seeing as they got too close to Regina, Heather was ready to gouge their eyes out with her heels.   
At this point, Heather was ready to just have students clear an entire hall for the two, but as she had been told by Regina once,’That’d be so extra.’ Nearly rolling her eyes at the thought, Heather nearly skipped over the bright blue door to the school’s bathroom.   
Regina’s eyes widened as she saw the familiar door and nearly gulped.   
_You’ve got to be kidding me._

* * *

 

Being pushed up against the bathroom wall was the last thing Regina expected. Her head was forced up as Heather’s lips latched onto the girl’s sensitive skin. Moaning quietly at the action, Heather nearly purred with her kisses as she nipped at the girl’s pulse point, earning a gasp out of the younger blonde.  
When Heather had come to her in such a state, Regina didn’t know what she should’ve expected. Heather had been so heated and..   
_Jesus Christ.. Just thinking about it._

“Oh.. Fuck…”

It wasn’t long before a hand slipped down her skirt. Her eyes closed and lips were soon on her’s as a hand rested on her neck. Feeling Heather snicker into their kiss, Regina nearly whined, but was stopped short when the girl pulled away and looked into her eyes.  
Silver on green.   
They stayed like that for a moment, Heather’s fingers slowly running along the girl’s heat beneath her pink panties and her eyes seemingly getting darker by the minute. Regina had no idea what turned her on more, the fact that Heather was staring her down so intently or the fact that they were practically doing this in a public area. Despite Heather having forced half of the girls out of the bathroom, Regina had still been hesitant, but her hesitation slipped away the minute Heather slipped beneath her underwear. Feeling cold fingers glide against her warmed skin, Regina inhaled sharply, her mouth falling open in a silent moan that didn’t even get a chance to live. 

“Excited to see me?”

Smirking at the younger blonde, Heather felt her heart skip a beat when the girl’s sea green eyes opened. They were tinted a darker shade, appearing as though they were meant to be a forest green. She couldn’t even control herself as she pushed forward to kiss Regina, groaning as the girl moaned into her mouth the minute she began to massage her.  
It had almost surprised Heather when she had felt her fingers effortlessly glide through the girl’s folds. Regina had already been wet before the girl even bothered to slip a hand beneath her skirt. From the small time it took for them to get to the bathroom, she was nearly drenched. 

Almost not even registering Heather’s former words, Regina whined as Heather pulled out of their kiss, her teeth dragging out her bottom lip. Looking into silver eyes, Regina managed out her retort in a small huff. As much as she knew she would never have control over Heather, she still liked to believe one day she’d gain some hold over the strawberry blonde clad in red.

“Sh-shut up..”

Stuttering out her words were definitely not what she had expected. Cursing herself out in her mind, it wasn’t long before Heather let out a laugh, her fingers pushing against the girl’s clit as she allowed her body to rest up against her.  
 __God, she’s so warm..  
Heather’s eyes closed as she nuzzled her head against the girl’s neck, kissing at the skin as Regina tilted her head to the side, allowing the older junior to have better access to her sensitive skin.   
Regina was both hot and cute in Heather’s eyes. The young blonde knew how to dominate the Lessers, but when it came to Heather, she had no idea what she was doing. It was cute to hear the little things she would bother to let out when they were intimate with one another, but just hearing a simple, ‘shut up’,  be stuttered out as though she were a frightened child, hell, it drove Heather on evermore. 

“You’re really something, Princess.”

Nipping at the girl’s neck, Heather allowed her fingers to start a reasonable pace. It was far too slow for Regina’s liking, Heather could clearly tell as the girl bucked her hips against her hand with small whines here and there. As if it were happening to her, Heather even felt as though she were being cruel in her slow pace. It grew uneven here and there when Heather would hear the girl let out the infectious noises she loved, but in the end, when two fingers slid into Regina, the pace was far from uneven.

“F..Fuck..”

Smirking against the girl’s heated skin, Heather placed a kiss to her temple as she pulled away to look into Regina’s eyes. For her originally looking like a mess, it seems the tables have turned. Keeping her pace steady, Heather raised a brow as she felt Regina’s hand grip her shoulder. The minute she heard a moan echo off the bathroom walls, her eyes widened slightly for a moment before she grinned.

“See? This isn’t so bad after all.”

Moving in closer to the girl’s ear, Heather couldn’t stop herself as she added a third finger into the girl’s dripping snatch. At this point, Regina was riding her fingers and Heather was simply drinking in everything that she could. Her silver eyes burned with lust as she nipped at the girl’s ear lobe, causing Regina to shudder against Heather’s body.

“Being fucked up against a wall.”

Whimpering softly, Regina pushed her head into Heather’s neck as she began to feel her walls tighten around the girl’s fingers. Her breaths grew quick and rapid as her fingers curled around Heather’s shoulder.

“Aw, Princess, you’re so close.”

Stating the obvious in a mocking tone, Heather smirked as she felt Regina’s free hand wrap around her waist and pull her closer to her. Her pace grew merciless as she pumped her fingers in and out of the blonde, her thumb swiping over Regina’s clit with each movement. Feeling the younger blonde push herself against her, it wasn’t until Heather heard her name roll off of Regina’s tongue that she felt her heart stop beating for a moment.

“H..Heather…”

Raising her brows for a moment, Heather felt her entire physique crash to Hell below as she placed a kiss on the girl’s forehead, humming quietly as she curled her fingers inside the girl.

“Come for me, Regina.”

It was as if in that moment, someone snapped their fingers and it just happened. Moaning against Heather’s neck, the older girl closed her eyes as she held Regina close, her fingers never stopping for a second, helping the blonde through her orgasm. The noises against her skin were driving her crazy as Heather hummed softly, slowing down her pace as Regina’s hips began to buck involuntarily against her palm. Slipping her fingers out of the younger blonde, Heather smiled softly as she held the girl in her free arm, her fingers gently running over the girl’s clit. Allowing herself to calm down and drift away from her high, Regina jolted as she felt Heather push against her clit, a whine leaving her as she pushed herself against the strawberry blonde’s body. Heather simply laughed at the girl’s action, her smile slowly growing as she placed a kiss on soft blonde locks.  
 _You’re mine, Darling, and you always will be._

* * *

Kissing down the strawberry blonde’s neck, Regina smirked against Heather’s skin as she felt hands tangle in her hair. For what little skin Heather showed, all of it seemed to be on fire in that very moment. When Regina’s soft lips rested against her heated skin, it felt like ice trying to soothe sunburn that refused to go away.  
Strong, yet subtle.  
Feeling Regina’s hands slide down her sides, Heather let out a small sigh as she felt the girl slowly send her kisses back up her neck. For a moment, she was annoyed. She had been expecting the pristine blonde to slip down her body and eat her out, not sit here and tease her. Heather wasn’t going to have any of that.

“Do you mind?”

Hearing Heather’s harsh tone breathed out against her ear, Regina held back the urge to roll her eyes at the older strawberry blonde. Her hands ran up and down the girl’s sides, occasionally grazing Heather’s breasts if the junior were lucky. She knew what Heather wanted. Heather wanted Regina down on her knees, on the disgusting bathroom floor, which, if she might add,’probably held more STD’s than Jason.’. Regina was not about to get herself dirtied by the disgusting floor. Gladly, she knew she could deal with her own fluids, but Jesus Christ, not anyone-

“Do you mind? I am not getting on that disgusting ass floor.”

Hearing the younger girl backtalk was the last thing Heather had expected. Her eyes opened as the girl had been ready to kiss her. Silver eyes connected with green, and for a moment she swore she saw fear flicker through Regina’s eyes.  
She knew she was in the wrong.

“You’re going to leave me hanging?”

This took Regina back for a minute as her hands stopped on Heather’s hips. Bringing her lip between her teeth, Regina looked away from the girl for a moment before looking right back into Heather’s eyes. Something took over her and for a moment, she had no care to the consequences she would receive later.

“No, but I sure as hell am not getting down on that floor.”

Hearing the girl give her the wrong answer once more, Heather wasted no time as she laughed. Her two hands gripped Regina’s shoulders and Heather pushed the girl to her knees with a force that would scare half of the jocks out in the field. Regina couldn’t stop the gasp that left her or the whine when her knees connected with the solid tile beneath her. Hissing slightly at the pain, her sea green eyes glared up at Heather’s silver ones. Her hands slowly slid up Heather’s legs, but when she heard the older junior’s words, she had half a nerve to stop her actions.

“I didn’t have to be nice. I could simply have walked us in here and told you to fuck me, but we both know how that would’ve went down, Princess, I-“

Widening her eyes, Heather hadn’t even realized Regina slipping her panties down, and the minute she felt the girl’s tongue lick at her clit, her head smacked back against the wall and all the Demon Queen could manage was a grumbled,

“Fuck…”

Regina couldn’t stop her smirk as she parted Heather’s legs a little further, her fingers slowly came to spread the girl’s folds, giving her better access to the girl’s nearly hidden clit and her entrance. Swiping her tongue up from the girl’s entrance, when Heather’s hands balled in her hair, she purred as she allowed her lips to close around the older strawberry blonde’s clit. Sucking at Heather’s sensitive nub, Regina hummed, allowing her sense of victory to take over. For someone all high and mighty, she sure as hell didn’t seem like it when Regina was between her legs. As much as she knew she should’ve stayed quiet, Regina didn’t bother anymore.

“So you do know how to shut up.”

Hearing the words nearly muffled against her pussy, Heather couldn’t stop the breathy chuckle she let out as she involuntarily bucked her hips at the sudden sucking at her clit. Her hands tightened in Regina’s blonde locks and her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head as she managed out her final words before she’d allow the girl to finish her off.

“ ‘Least I’m not a whiny bitch.”

Heather knew it would set the blonde off. So when two fingers slid into her snatch and she felt the younger girl suck rather harshly at her clit, she really couldn’t complain. What she would complain about, was the way it broke her silence. Her moans echoed off the bathroom walls and for only a moment she was fearful as to whether or not someone would walk in on them. Her knees grew weak as she pushed her back against the wall, her walls already tightening around Regina’s fingers. With the way the girl was so intently working on her task, Heather wouldn’t even manage. She was already horny from the minute she stepped into the school. Regina hadn’t exactly been the kindest the night before, and Heather was going to make sure the girl shared a similar fate the following night.  
 _This? Well, this was just a bonus._

When Heather looked down as she brushed Regina’s hair out of her face, silver eyes connected with Regina’s green and Heather’s head dropped back. Seeing the girl’s forest green eyes look up at her with such lust sent her over the edge. Her knees nearly gave out as her body stiffened and froze against the wall. Heather’s thighs closed around Regina’s head and for a moment the younger blonde couldn’t stop the laugh that left her as she slowly lapped at the strawberry blonde’s now dripping entrance. Whining softly at the way the blonde’s tongue would swipe over her sensitive clit, Heather rolled her eyes instantly when she heard Regina’s words.

“Mhm. You were saying?”

Taking Heather’s panties in her hand, as Regina slid up the girl’s body, she was nice enough to clothe the girl, saving her the pain of doing it herself. As much as the girl held a hatred for having to have been on her knees, she’d never admit how she truly loved it.. At least not to Heather.

“Jesus, you don’t know how to shut up, do you?”

Regina chuckled as she placed a kiss on Heather’s lips, moaning softly into the kiss as Heather’s tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting herself gladly. When they pulled away and Regina looked into Heather’s eyes, she made no hesitation to slip her fingers into her mouth, her lips encasing her nimble digits as she shrugged to the older junior, turning on her to look into the mirror as she shook her head, catching Heather’s eyes watching her.  
Smirking at Regina, Heather couldn’t stop herself from coming up behind the girl, her hands wrapping around the blonde’s waist before her chin came to promptly rest on top of the junior’s head. 

“I’ll never get used to this..”

Heather mumbled as she watched the girl lick her cum off of her fingers. Her hands folded over one another on the girl’s stomach as she blinked her eyes near tiredly.

“I told you, I’m talented.”

Chuckling with the younger blonde, Heather let her response slip out of her lips with tainted elegance. She was far from worried about her tone. When she was with the younger blonde, she felt as though she didn’t need to assert herself constantly.

“From someone who claims not to be a dyke on a daily basis, uh huh. Remind me again what your deal is?”

Leaning back into Heather’s hold, Heather felt the younger girl shrug and she hid her frown in the blonde locks she grew to love.

“I can assure you, I’m not a dyke.”

Unable to see the older girl’s frown, Regina smiled brightly to the girl in the mirror.   
Despite the flash of pain going through her system, Heather was quick to hide it.   
She was always good at that..  
A gentle smile was all Regina received in return. 

“Yet you’re with me?”

Hearing a falter in Heather’s normally strong tone, Regina tensed for a moment. Heather must’ve noticed as her thumb ran over the girl’s stomach. Frowning at the girl, Regina pulled out of the strawberry blonde’s hold, turning around to look into Heather’s eyes. Taking the girl’s hands in her own, it wasn’t long before Heather’s hands came to rest on her hips as Regina’s rested on the older junior’s waist.

“You’re an exception. You know that.”

Placing a small kiss to Heather’s lips, Regina smiled to the strawberry blonde as she pulled away. Their haze was finally starting to end, and so was their lunch period.  
Heather hummed against the girl’s lips and when Regina pulled away, she had half a nerve to pull her back against her. Instead, she pulled the girl into a warm embrace and she sighed out her words.

“I’m the only exception there’ll ever be.”

Nodding her head against Heather’s chest, Regina smiled to herself. Heather was indeed her only exception. None of the girls in the school could ever amount to the strawberry blonde in red. The Demon Queen was definitely someone that no one could ever live up to. It was something Regina had come to love about her the minute she laid eyes on her.

“Mhm.. You know that.”

When they pulled away, the bell ringing caught them off guard for a moment. The ringing stung their ears and both girls groaned at the all too familiar sound. Their groans were near simultaneous and they couldn’t stop their respective laughs at the small event.

“Odd day?”

Upon Hearing the question, Heather couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she took her phone off the counter, slipping it into her blazer pocket as she looked to the blonde.

“Did I fuck you that hard?”

Rolling her eyes at Heather, Regina let out her own small laugh as she took the strawberry blonde’s hand in her own.

“Maybe.”

Heather smiled as she flattened the girl’s hair down, her fingers slowly guiding stray strands behind Regina’s ear.

“Yes, it’s an odd day, Barbie.”

Hearing the nickname given to her by the junior in red, Regina was quick to smack the girl in the chest, turning on her heels with a chuckle as she headed for the bathroom door.

“Fuck you.”

Capitalizing on her opportunity, Heather smirked as she walked behind the girl.

“Please?”

With wide eyes, Regina turned around, her hand going over her mouth in mock surprise.

“Heather Chandler knows what the word please is?!”

Rolling her eyes at the younger blonde, Heather walked alongside the girl as they stood in front of the door, getting ready to exit the bathroom.

“Only for Regina George.”

Smirking at that, Regina placed a small kiss to Heather’s lips, unable to pull away when the older girl held her in place for a moment, not wanting the kiss to end.

“I love you.”

Heather breathed out as they looked into one another’s eyes. For a moment, Heather almost believed Regina wouldn’t say it back. The thought played through her mind and her heart had cracked, but when she heard Regina quietly respond, she knew everything would be okay.

“I love you too.”

_ For now. _

**Author's Note:**

> Revision Time: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 12:45 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 12:51 PM


End file.
